Correr es una victoria
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: "¡Únete a la armada de Reino Unido!" Churchill no sonreía en el afiche y Dennis Creevey estaba completamente seguro de que una figura de gran importancia nacional no hubiera estado de acuerdo con la intención de la campaña o que utilizaran su imagen en ella. Ahora sólo quedaba correr.


**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling. Excepto los personajes que no conozcan.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El Futuro es Ahora" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

**I**

«_Run, boy, run, __the sun will be guiding you_»

Para Dennis Creevey, la vida era tranquila.

Tenía un trabajo que le satisfacía en gran medida, una familia y el sentimiento de que todavía era lo bastante joven como para realizar todos los planes a largo y corto plazo que pretendía hacer.

Abrió El Profeta, pasó las diversas páginas de artículos generales, sobre política, economía, sociedad, etcétera. Algunos de ellos estaban escritos por él y se sentía bastante orgulloso. No obstante, quería prestar su atención a la sección de deportes, donde su amigo de la infancia, Jimmy Peakes, tenía un artículo completo sobre el prometedor deportista que sería.

Estaba seguro de que a Colin le hubiese encantado aquello. A su hermano le hubiesen gustado muchas cosas.

Jimmy parecía tener un futuro bastante fructífero y próspero. Se lo merecía.

—Dennis, querido —llamó su madre desde el jardín—, ¿podrías encender la televisión? Dentro de unos minutos emitirán un programa que me gusta…

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó en respuesta.

Cerró el periódico mágico y lo depositó en la mesa del comedor, para acercarse a una mesita de la sala, en la que se encontraba un aparato ya viejo y bastante usado.

De hecho, les había sugerido a sus padres que la cambiaran, él incluso se había ofrecido a comprarla. No obstante, ellos habían alegado de que no la necesitaban, que era perfecto tal y como estaba. También solían mencionar que aquel destartalado aparato les recordaba muchos aspectos de su vida.

Dennis oprimió el botón de encendido.

Y el nombre de su hermano siempre quedaba suspendido en el aire.

—¡Buenas tardes, familia! —exclamó una voz masculina y amable.

Richard Creevey apartó de un empujón la puerta y entró en la casa de los Creevey.

Su joven primo estaba enfundado en un traje militar que le brindaba más seriedad de lo que sus facciones ya expresaban. Era unos años mayor que él, pero Richard se veía de la misma forma que hace meses. No había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Su primo se había enlistado en las fuerzas armadas de su país desde que había finalizado la escuela. Nadie había criticado su elección, aunque a algunos miembros de la familia siempre le pareció extraño que lo hiciese, ya que no lo veían en algo tan exigente y pesado como el servicio militar para con la nación.

Pero aparentemente le agradaba su trabajo y ninguno se había atrevido a refutar aquello.

Dennis asintió con lentitud y realizó un saludo marcial, un gesto que habían adquirido todos en la familia. Su primo sonrió y le devolvió el gesto. También escondió de forma disimulada el periódico mágico que reposaba sobre la mesa. Su primo no conocía nada del mundo mágico y era preferible que la situación permaneciera así.

—Buenos días, Richard —le dijo—, ¿qué tal el trabajo?

El aludido se encogió de hombros y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

—No está mal —se dejó caer en un sillón y la madera de este crujió cuando su pesó cayó sobre el objeto; realizó un ademán—. Exigen bastante, pero siempre puedes obtener información si haces los respectivos contactos.

Dennis no supo exactamente a qué se refería, ya que la destartalada tv produjo un sonido chirriante, y ambos muchachos centraron su atención en ella.

El hombre no le prestaba demasiado atención al aparato, no obstante, consiguió escuchar que el número de desaparecidos había ido en aumento. Entonces el típico aviso de "¡Únete a la armada de Reino Unido!" cubrió toda la pantalla.

En el fondo de la imagen se encontraba Winston Churchill, el primer ministro de Gran Bretaña durante la segunda guerra mundial. Figura emblemática de gran influencia en la sociedad inglesa durante prácticamente toda la historia.

Dennis había leído sobre Churchill y dudaba que aquel personaje de gran importancia hubiese estado de acuerdo con aquel proyecto. Incluso podía asegurar de que hubiera estado completamente en contra del uso de su imagen para tal campaña.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Para conseguir seguidores, las personas estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera, sin importar que de cierta forma estuviesen desprestigiando a alguien como Winston Churchill.

Apartó la vista de la tv y observó a su primo, quien aún mantenía la mirada en la pantalla.

—¿Cuándo crees que empezó todo esto? —preguntó el primero, aunque no estaba seguro de si se refería al reclutamiento en sí o todo lo que conllevaba tal situación.

—Desde que los monos empezaron a usar las máquinas.

Dennis produjo un resoplido, comprendiendo el doble sentido que adornaba a las palabras de su primo, porque tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

El ser humano era un desastre en sí.

—Ya es un tema que hace parte de nuestra sociedad, Dennis —le dijo Richard, mientras que con un dedo se subía el ala de la gorra que iba a juego con su uniforme militar—, de nuestro diario vivir.

Pero él, que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en el mundo mágico donde lo que ocurría en el mundo muggle se mencionaba muy poco, no estaba muy seguro de querer digerir aquella situación y resignarse sobre ello.

En ocasiones, cuando acudía al Londres muggle, veía con regularidad camiones cargados de muchachos con uniformes oscuros y ceñidos y armas que en sus manos parecían ser gigantescas en sus manos. Además de los carteles decorados con los colores convencionales de la bandera de su país, con la misma expresión que había visto en la televisión durante varios días: "¡Únete a la armada de Reino Unido!".

La gente estaba acostumbrada a verlos. Sin embargo, incluso él, hijo de padres de sangre no mágica, no le era muy agradable ver aquel panorama a diario.

De hecho, ese día aquellos afiches parecían estar escondiendo algo. Como si la expresión seria de Churchill se debía a que él sabía algo que ellos no. Algo delicado.

No entendía la desesperación por el gobierno de reclutar personas para el ejército, ¿Acaso estaban en guerra y los ciudadanos no estaban informados al respecto?

Era muy probable. Ellos no dicen nada, pueden negarlo todo.

Dennis despegó la vista de la televisión y tomó un ejemplar de un diario muggle. A su lado, Richard se llevó la mano a su oreja izquierda mientras aminoraba el paso hasta detenerse. El primero se detuvo unos pasos adelante que él, expectante.

—Habrán problemas cuando los hombres aparezcan —lo escuchó decir. Luego su primo clavó su mirada en él—. Me necesitan, es una emergencia.

Y sin decir más, Richard Creevey giró sobre sus talones, salió por la puerta de la misma forma en la que había entrado y emprendió el camino avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta que empezó a correr.

**II**

«_Run, boy, run, they're trying to catch you_»

Rick Creevey no llegó esa noche a cenar, ni mostró señales de vida al día siguiente. Dennis había empezado a preocuparse.

—Por favor, Dennis —replicó su padre en un gruñido cuando el muchacho les expuso sus dudas—, no eres su madre. Debe de estar con alguna muchacha, o de cualquier forma, el trabajo en su base militar siempre es pesado, hijo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros. Podía ser, igual, no importaba.

Era ya de mañana, aunque el cielo permanecía encapotado. Debía acudir a su trabajo, como cualquier otro día normal. Consultó la hora, iba con buen tiempo.

Se despidió de sus padres, abandonó la casa y a las afueras se desapareció.

Había comenzado a llover cuando se apareció en un pequeño y solitario callejón.

Un trueno resonó en el cielo, imponente. Dennis se subió el cuello del abrigo y una ráfaga de viento sacudió su cabello rubio. Era evidente que una fuerte tormenta se iba a desatar muy pronto, lo mejor era que buscara refugio cuanto antes.

Cuando salió del callejón, el muchacho miró a ambos lados de la calle, intentando ubicarse. En la vía no había nadie y a Dennis no le importó porque era bastante obvia la razón por la cual lo estaba. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez. No quedaba muy lejos del Callejón Diagon, por lo que no le parecía completamente necesario tener que aparecerse directamente.

No obstante, escuchó pasos apresurados que venían desde su espalda. Su pulso se aceleró y apretó su varita mágica con los dedos, completamente seguro de que la usaría si llegase a ocurrir algo grave. Aunque no necesariamente tenía que llegar a suceder una situación como las que se le venían a la mente.

Dennis empezó a caminar más rápido, mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos y apretaba con fuerza la varita. Intentó no mirar hacia atrás, pero por el rabillo del ojo divisó que no era sólo una figura sino varias. Tragó saliva con dificultad y mantuvo la vista al frente, girando de vez en cuando de calle en calle. De improvisto, otra figura apareció justo frente a él, por lo que se vio obligado a girar en dirección hacia la primera abertura que encontró.

La pregunta de qué querrían de él se mantenía flotando en su cabeza. No lo entendía en lo absoluto. No obstante, cada minuto sentía que se acercaban más y más, y que sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas.

_¿Voy a morir?_

Ese día no, maldición, ese día no estaba dispuesto a morir. Sin embargo, podía sentirlos cerca de él, y cómo corrían hacia él.

La lluvia le había empapado por completo el cabello y se había introducido por el cuello de su abrigo, empapándole el cuello y la espalda. La escalera de hierro que llevaba a una azotea de un edificio al que no le había prestado mucha atención, estaba resbaladiza y húmeda. Sabía que podía perder tiempo mientras subía.

En el ajetreo, Dennis perdió de vista su varita y sintió el pánico subir por sus dedos hasta su cabeza como un millón de insectos que buscaban volverlo completamente loco, ¿ahora qué iba a hacer?

El muchacho giró sobre sus talones para observar a las figuras que se acercaban a él, acechándolo. Eran hombres y podía asegurar de que eran casi de su edad. Casi podía sentir que ellos estaban plenamente conscientes de que ya no tenía escapatoria. Sus pies llegaron hasta el borde de la azotea y tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía que pensar.

Era ahora o nunca.

Y entonces, sin importar que pudiera morir en los próximos segundos pudiera morir, saltó al vacío.

**III**

«_Run, boy, run, this world is not built for you_»

El dolor era casi insoportable, calcinante, y le parecía que en cualquier momento aquella sensación iba a hacer explotar todos sus órganos, con huesos incluidos. Su respiración era agitada y el temor había empezado a nublarle los sentidos, al punto en el que las náuseas se comenzaron a arremolinar en su estómago.

—Respira profundamente —le dijo alguien con voz severa—. No llames al vómito, o de lo contrario te ahogarás.

Dennis no había reparado en que llevaba un objeto de lo que parecía ser goma en la boca. Intentó llevarse las manos a la cara, pero descubrió que estaba fuertemente atado a lo que parecía ser una camilla. Quiso gritar y gruñó al verse desprovisto de su libertad de movilidad.

—Todo va a estar bien, muchacho, no hay ningún problema.

El muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a ralentizar su respiración. Necesitaba pensar con claridad. No obstante, forcejeó con las ataduras una vez más, en vano. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada.

—¡Por todos los cielos, chico! —exclamó de nuevo aquella voz masculina y afable, lo que le llevó a pensar que pertenecía a un individuo ya entrado en años—. La caída casi te mata. Por suerte, conseguimos sanarte por completo.

Sus sentidos tardaron unos segundos en procesar la información.

_La caída casi te mata_.

La caída… ¿Qué caída?

—No me digas que debo refrescar tu memoria —el anciano se mofó de él, pero Dennis intentó ignorarlo—. La persecución, cuando saltaste de un edificio al vacío, hacia la muerte… —el hombre realizó un ademán con la mano, como si le restara importancia—. Aquellos detalles sin importancia. Y ya sabes que dicen que el diablo está en los detalles.

Dennis ya lo recordaba. Pensaba que habían intentado matarlo, pero aparentemente lo único que querían hacer era capturarlo para hacerle Merlín sabe qué cosas. Y habían logrado su cometido. Ahora pensaba que hubiera sido preferible haber muerto cuando saltó de aquel edificio.

"_Accio_ varita", pensó, pero no ocurrió nada. El pánico recorrió su cuerpo con facilidad. Lo intentó de nuevo y fue en vano. Se dijo que debía concentrarse y tranquilizarse, y sólo así conseguiría recuperar su varita.

—Pero ahora ya estás bien —el hombre asintió con energía—. Y lo que te espera será aún más emocionante. Si cooperas todo será más sencillo y tal vez menos doloroso.

Él no era de esas personas que utilizaban palabras y gestos groseros, sus padres lo habían educado bien, sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que quería era escupirle en la cara al hombre que le hablaba ahí mismo.

—Oh, también conocemos a tu primo —los ojos de Dennis se abrieron desmesuradamente e intentó incorporarse con brusquedad, pero las correas lo empujaron de nuevo a su lugar—. Sí, esa es la razón por la que desapareció. De hecho, conocemos a todos los ciudadanos de Reino Unido, pero creí que era importante que supieras que Richard Creevey está con nosotros.

Dennis intentó escupir el artilugio de goma de su boca pero no pudo hacerlo. Gruñó e intentó enfocar su atención en su varita y en su primo. Al menos le reconfortó saber que Rick está vivo, donde quiera que esté.

Pensó en sus padres y sus tíos, los cuales se estarían preguntando ya qué había sido de ellos y quizás, esperando lo peor. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberlos abandonado, pero sabía que ellos se las arreglarían.

—Pero sigues tú —continuó el hombre—. Siempre es interesante tratar con miembros de la misma familia… aunque después del proceso ya no se reconozcan. De todas formas —añadió con alegría—, siempre tratamos con individuos de ambos sexos, de cualquier raza, etcétera, aquí en no solemos discriminar. Nos parece de mal gusto.

"_Pero capturar personas y atarlas a camillas de hospital, sí, por lo visto"_, pensó con desagrado y repulsión.

No obstante, cuando se refirió con _el proceso_, Dennis no supo en qué pensar. Era bastante evidente que lo iban a tratar de alguna forma, pero no saber qué harían con él consiguió helarle la sangre. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

Impediría a toda costa que le inyectaran cualquier porquería en el cuerpo.

—¡Será como si nacieras otra vez! —continuó el hombre, con energía, emocionado de su proyecto—. Más fuerte, más rápido, con mejores reflejos… Podrías llegar a ser considerado como un súper hombre, ¿sabes? —el hombre sonrió abiertamente, mostrando todos los dientes. Un escalofrío recorrió la sudorosa espalda de Dennis—. Es una oportunidad única, inigualable.

El muchacho balbuceó algo y el hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó—. Oh, espera.

Le retiró el objeto de goma de la boca y Dennis frunció el ceño. El artilugio era negro y lo suficientemente grande como para que todos sus dientes no tuvieran más remedio que morderlo. Dennis entendió al instante: Esa cosa era para impedir que se mordiera la lengua o el interior de las mejillas mientras hacían con él lo que sea que fueran a hacer. O simplemente para evitar que él hablara.

Se escuchó respirar profundamente, regulándose ante la ira y el miedo que crecían en una pequeña hoguera en su interior.

—¡Está loco! —exclamó cuando perdió la batalla y la ira hizo acopio de él—. ¡Es inhumano, por todos los cielos!

El hombre suspiró con cansancio, como si estuviera acostumbrado ante tales rabietas. Y Dennis no pudo evitar pensar que era muy cierto que hubo muchos antes que él. Quizás demasiados. Reducidos a prácticamente nada.

Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Una guerra se avecina, chico —respondió el hombre con tranquilidad, como si tal tema fuera irrelevante para la situación. Eso sólo consiguió que su ira aumentara de tamaño; forcejeó en la camilla, pero las correas apenas se agitaron. Estaba perfectamente atado; el hombre sonrió con suficiencia—. Y este acontecimiento será una ardua lucha, y el país necesita guerreros aptos para la batalla.

Dennis permaneció en silencio, con los ojos entrecerrados, inmóvil. Aquello era una completa locura.

—Hemos estado perfeccionando los… medicamentos —Dennis produjo un sonido de desagrado pero el hombre lo ignoró por completo; continuó—: Desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿sabes? Mi padre, el padre de mi padre y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al siglo XX. Impresionante.

El hombre permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, por lo que le permitió a Dennis examinar el lugar.

La habitación era completamente blanca, bastante iluminada y con mucha actividad. Mujeres y hombres enfundados en trajes blancos correteaban de un lado a otro, examinando individuos y perdiéndose por la gran puerta que se encontraba justo frente a él.

Cortinas blancas lo separaban de las otras personas que se encontraban en las camillas, porque estaba seguro de que había muchas más ahí junto a él en la habitación.

Eran los puñales de la ciencia que habían evolucionado con impresionante velocidad, hasta el punto de ser usados con violencia para fines que podían llegar a ser egoístas.

—Tenemos nuestro propio comercial. No obstante, no te lo puedo enseñar, es una lástima.

El hombre carraspeó y Dennis centró su atención de nuevo en él.

—Despertarás y lo sentirás en tus huesos —el hombre volvió a sonreír—. Y te encantará hacer funcionar todos tus sistemas; a todos les gusta —se encogió de hombros y Dennis sintió asco y repugnancia hacia ese hombre y la sociedad que le estuviera haciendo aquello—. Así serás bienvenido a la nueva era, Dennis Creevey.

Por más que Dennis hubiese querido huir de ellos, correr lo más rápido posible y no tener que estar allí atado a una camilla, ahora se daba cuenta de que hubiese sido prácticamente imposible: Ellos siempre habían sido más rápidos que él.

**NOTA.**

Buenas.

Para empezar, esto no es demasiado futurístico, sino más como un futuro a mediano o corto plazo, me atrevería a decir. No obstante, es como mi primer escrito sobre esta temática, así que en realidad no tiene demasiados elementos, como ya mencioné anteriormente. Es algo bastante sencillo, no obstante, me agradaba esta idea y así quedó.

Utilicé cierta influencia musical, como las frases que aparecen al inicio de cada parte, que pertenecen a la canción _Run Boy Run_ de _Woodkid_. Y unas que otras frases que hacen alusión a la canción _Kidz_ de _Take That_. Recomendadísimas, a propósito.

Y nada, espero les guste.

Saludos.


End file.
